Reversals
by pennfan24
Summary: This is AU mostly. It starts at Constance and St. Judes, as Dan and Jenny transfer from LA to NYC after their mom marries Bart Bass. Yes, Chuck is their step-brother. Blair's still with Nate, after forgiving both Serena and Nate for having slept together a year earlier. This is a reverse arc, where Blair is the one to have a crush on Dan first and so on. Let's see where it goes.


Hey guys Iam starting a new story and I have no idea if any of you're going to like it or not. The continuation of this story will totally depend on your feedback. THIS IS A DAIR STORY, just to make it clear, unlike my other story.

Basically this is an AU story, so in this story Serena doesn't leave for the Boarding School after cheating with Nate but stays back and in that one year…but Blair forgives both Serena and Nate and continues to be with Nate. Dan and Jenny are not from Brooklyn in the story and in fact move to NYC from LA with their mother. They are also just as rich as the other UESiders. Dan and Jenny are basically new at their respective schools.

This is all one has to know. I DON'T OWN GG or THE CHARACTERS.

Blair Waldorf was beginning a new year, a new chapter in her life. She was at a place in life, where she wanted to be. She had everything going right for her. Her Grades were exemplary and thus Yale would definitely be in her hands. She had her best friend by her side and she was queen bee at school…every girl wanted to be her, was ready to serve her. Her approval at school could make or break someone. Her boyfriend, Nathaniel Archibald was an object of envy for every other girl in Manhattan. He was perfect. And he was hers.

Despite having the world at her feet, Blair sometimes felt an emptiness that she couldn't explain or understand. She sometimes thought that it was probably to do with her past, where her best friend, Serena Vanderwoodsen and her boyfriend had betrayed her in the worst possible way. They had both regretted their actions and Blair punished them for very long, before finally forgiving them. Things were even now, Nate was with her and not Serena, and Serena kept away from Nate as much as she could, as a reverence to Blair.

Blair dismissed the hollowness she felt inside and decided that this year would be all about her and achieving all her dreams. She made her way to the Assembly where she was to extend a welcome to the New Students joining this year. Just as she was on her way from the washroom to the Assembly hall, she slammed into someone and came down with a thud.

Blair in her high-pitched voice said, "Oh I am so sorry, I didn't know you couldn't see".

The guy who until then was busy collecting his books from the floor looked up at her confused and said, " I am not blind. I can see. "

She got up and adjusted her skirt, waiting for him to get up and face her and when he finally managed to collect all his books and got up and, she said once again, "Well I don't care if you can see or not, but for your sake, I hope you can hear, coz I will only say this once, I am Blair Waldorf and this school runs as I want, so next time you better look around and see where you are walking. "

The Guy just ran his fingers through his hair and very uninterestedly said, " Yeah sure. But can you show me the way to the library. Iam kind of late."

Before Blair could gasp at this guy's audacity and complete lack of regard for her reign in the school, she saw Chuck Bass running up to them.

Chuck Bass was the school Casanova or creep, depending on how one wanted to see him. He was the son of Bart Bass, probably the richest man in NYC. Chuck had always run in the same circle as Blair, as he was Nate's best friend and was even friends with Serena. Therefore, Blair had always tolerated his presence, never willingly though.

Chuck rushed to that guy and said, "Hey man I am so sorry. I got tied up. Lets go. I'll take you to the Library, though I'm not exactly sure where that is. I've never been there in all my years at this school." Chuck Chuckled.

Blair looked at Chuck full of disgust and said, "Of course you haven't Bass. I don't even know why you bother with school."

The other guy was still busy shuffling through his pile of books and trying to balance them, without really looking up at either Blair or Chuck.

Chuck turned his attention away from Blair and turned to him and said, "Hey, let me help you with those."

To off load some of his books, this guy turned to Chuck and handed him some books, and they both began to walk away.

Blair felt something weird looking at that guy, he didn't seem like the guy who should be hanging out with Chuck. He looked new here, she had never seen him before, in fact even now she hadn't really seen him, as he hadn't really looked up during any part of their conversation, with all his attention fixed on his books.

Just as she registered that Chuck and his friend or whoever he was, walking away, she shouted at them and said, "Just where do you guys think you are going. There's assembly right now, and I assume you're new here, it's for you new comers, especially."

It was at this moment that guy looked up properly. He had an expression of boredom and indifference on his face. He had a chiseled face; with the best jawline Blair had seen on any guy, he had these crazy cheekbones. His face was something so different, he was just so whew. Blair thought to herself. She was getting lost in him. He was a good-looking guy, but nowhere near as good looking as her Nate. No way near her Nate at all.

This is when Chuck decided to barge in his horrible whispery voice, " Really Blair, Assembly?"

Blair outright ignored Chuck and looked up at that guy with the crazy cheek bones, who was having some sort of weird effect on her, and said softly, "I'd give you a piece of advice, just because you're new here. Your friend here, Chuck Bass is big trouble. So stay away from him for your own sake."

Chuck decided to step in once again and put a hand on his friend's shoulder and said to Blair, "Thanks for your concern here Blair. Btw, I'm not his friend Blair, I'm his brother. Step brother really."

Blair was a little shocked at this information; she had heard that Bart Bass had married some Californian artist, who was earlier married to some sort of a big rock star.

That other guy finally spoke up and removed Chuck's hand from his shoulder and said, "Well, Chuck I'd like it much better if you refrain from calling me your brother."

He then turned to Blair and extended his hand and said, "I'm Dan. Dan Humphrey by the way and I already know who you are, you made it very clear."

Before Blair could say anything more, Dan turned to Chuck and said, "Let's go." Very soon both of them disappeared from Blair's sight.

Blair was having a very busy day, as the president of her class; she had a lot to do on the 1st day back in school. During lunch hours, she was sitting with her minions and they were going to start the process of inducting some new girls, after vigorous tests into their exclusive clique. Blair's minions were busy trying to impress her with new inducts they thought would fit their clique.

Blair wasn't paying attention to any of them, lost in her own thoughts, about that guy. Dan Humphrey, he was so different from all the guys at this school, he didn't look like he belonged. He was probably just as rich as any of them, given his father was a famous ex-rock star turned a huge recording producer and his mother was also a famous artist and now he was also apparently Bart Bass's stepson. But he looked like he could care less about money, about anything really. He really intrigued Blair. She wanted to know more about him. She had to.

Just then, she heard her minion, Penelope mention Humphrey, Blair turned to her and said, "You mentioned Humphrey?"

Penelope very excitedly said, "Yeah, apparently Rufus Humphrey, that lead singer from the erstwhile band Lincoln Hawk, his daughter and son have enrolled here."

She continued, "The girl is Jenny Humphrey, she's in the 9th grade, but she's got so much attitude, I tried speaking to her today, but she is such a California bitch."

Blair smiled at that information and said, "Okay. Jenny Humphrey will be our new and only induct this year. Find out more about her and her family and fast. I need all the information."

The others began to say something in protest, but Blair just silenced them with her hand and walked down the Met steps to meet with Serena.

"Hey B, so how was your first day back as queen", Serena squealed hugging Blair.

Blair just smiled and said, "It's been good. It's that time to bring in new subjects though." And then she added, "Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day. I thought you were bunking school the very first day."

Serena said, "Oh, No. I was actually just really busy. I need to make up this year for all my bad grades and I'm just starting really early."

Blair looked at Serena and said, "I'm so proud of you, S."

Just then Blair looked up to see Nate standing with two guys in the background, and on a closer look she realized it was Chuck and Dan Humphrey.

Serena's eyes followed Blair's and she said, "Oh, there's your boyfriend. You should go say Hi. I think I'll head to the library, pick up some books from my extra credit Spanish assignment."

Serena started to leave, but Blair's eyes were still transfixed on that new guy, and just then that guy happened to look up at her. Blair was so embarrassed; coz Dan had just caught her staring at him. She had to do some damage control, so she dragged Serena along with her to where Nate, Chuck and Dan were standing.

Serena didn't really speak much to Nate, ever since the mistake they had made by sleeping together, so she was definitely awkward being dragged to Nate.

Blair let go of Serena's hand when she reached and just engulfed Nate in a big kiss. Nate was just as surprised as Serena and Chuck, because Blair hardly ever indulged in PDA. It was never more than holding hands, or a kiss on the cheek from Blair in public.

Chuck broke the tension then and said, "Oh, you can have the keys to my suite Blair. Feel free to assault him there. " He said smugly.

Blair didn't know herself why she'd made out with Nate in front of the whole school, she knew she was putting on a show, but why she couldn't quite understand. She looked up to see if there were any traces of any emotions on Dan's face, but he kind of looked unaffected and bored.

Just then Chuck spoke again, "Hey Serena, have you met my new step-brother here, Dan, Dan Humphrey, although he hates me calling him my brother."

Dan extended his hand to Serena and said, "Hi, nice to meet you Serena. Right?"

Serena smiling her sunshine smile said, "Yeah. Serena. Nice to meet you too, Dan."

Blair hated to see this exchange between Dan and Serena. It made her feel uneasy for some reason.

Nate then turned to Chuck and Dan and said, " alright' I'll see you guys later. I have a lacrosse meeting. And Dan, welcome to St. Jude's, and you've got to come over one of these days, we've got to play that game on my x-box,."

Dan said, "Sure. "

With a side kiss on Blair's cheek, Nate left the group.

Just then Chuck said, "Serena, I'm planning to show Dan around New York tonight, but he wants me to keep it strictly PG-13, so do you want to come along?"

Before Serena could say anything, Dan spoke up and said, " Please, you should really come along. I'm not entirely sure what Chuck has in mind though."

Serena smiled excitedly and said, "Yeah, I will. Don't worry, we'll reign in Chuck here."

Blair was growing angrier by the minute, first they are all having a conversation, where they are all ignoring her and acting as if she doesn't even exist. And then she can already see Serena shamelessly flirting with this Dan guy, when she doesn't even know him. Not one bit. Typical Serena.

Just then, as an afterthought in all likelihood, Dan added, " You should come too Blair, if you want to."

Serena joined him and said, "Yeah you should B, it'll be so much fun. We can show him all our favorite hang-outs as well"

However, Chuck looked disappointed that both Dan and Serena were asking her to join them.

Blair wasn't the kind of girl to give in that easily and she was angry, angry because this Dan Humphrey wasn't noticing her. He seemed clearly interested in Serena. Not so different from the other guys after all. It was always Serena, always.

Blair gave a fake smile and looked straight at Dan, while addressing Serena and said, " Thanks, but no thanks S, unlike you I have no interest in hanging out with Satan and his Californian Hipster step-brother."

Before any of them could say anything, Blair just walked away in that superior gait of hers. Although, before she walked away, she did notice a smile forming at Dan's lips and this was the first time she had seen him smiling at anything all day.


End file.
